was initially included for the support and application of imaging of animal models of cancer. The resource is provided by the Vanderbilt University Institute of Imaging Science (VUIIS), a trans-institutional program established in 2002 that brings together a diverse and expert group of imaging scientists dedicated to the development and application of advanced imaging techniques in biomedical research. Over the past five years, the Cancer Center has been the major user of animal imaging, and cancer applications dominate usage of the imaging facilities. For example, in the past year, over 25 different principal investigators from the Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center (VICC) have used the resource, engaging the staff and equipment on more than 50 different projects/studies. In total, these studies used 4,650 hours of high-field MRI and MRS, nuclear imaging (PET, SPECT, and CT), optical imaging, and ultrasound. Today the resource is a very active component of the CCSG. This renewal seeks support for a major expansion to include human research imaging. In particular, we will provide organizational, administrative and financial support to encourage stronger and more formal collaborations between radiologists, imaging scientists and clinical oncologists working as teams engaged in the evaluation of clinical trials. We will also work with VICC investigators to identify appropriate imaging biomarkers and implement quantitative imaging methods that can be used as surrogate measures for clinical outcomes and that may be incorporated into clinical trials of novel anticancer agents. Thus, the aims of the Imaging Resource are to enable VICC investigators to: 1. Execute quantitative in vivo imaging studies in models of cancer, 2. Apply and validate MRI, optical, CT, PET, SPECT, and ultrasound methods for the noninvasive detection and characterization of treatment response in small animals; 3. Incorporate emerging, and clinically relevant, quantitative MRI and PET protocols into appropriate Phase I, II, and 111 clinical trials established at VICC. A fundamental strength of this shared resource is that the imaging science expertise obtained in preclinical studies with leading cancer scientists and physicians can be directly translated into, and inform, clinical practice.